comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sabra Hillard (Earth-7149)
Sabra Hillard was a mercenary and the navigator of the smuggling ship ''Betty'', captained by her husband, Frank Elgyn. She and the rest of the crew delivered numerous colonists to the Weyland-Yutani Corporation aboard the [[USS Auriga (Earth-7149)|USS Auriga]], eventually fighting for her life against xenomorphs following a disastrous outbreak aboard the ship. Biography Early life Sabra Hillard was born on April 9th, 2530. As an adult, she became a mercenary and was hired by Frank Elgyn to serve as the navigator of his ship, the ''Betty'', alongside other recruits; Ron Johner, Gary Christie, and Dom Vriess. Job at the USS Auriga .]] In 2568, the crew of the Betty was eventually illegally hired by the Office of Naval Intelligence to transport captured colonists to the [[USS Auriga (Earth-7149)|USS Auriga]], a covert ship stationed around Pluto, in the Sol system. After setting a slipspace course towards the system, she piloted the Betty towards the Auriga, docking it on the ship and delivering its cargo. She purposefully maintained the ship's thrust so they could give the UNSC "a little scare" as Elgyn requested her. Once the crew was allowed to enter the Auriga, Sabra and Frank spent their time together. When the crew was confronted by Weyland-Yutani scientist Mason Wren and five armed United States Colonial Marine Corps, she was held at a gunpoint by Private First Class Vincent Distephano, however, duo to the Marine's inexperience, she was easily able to disarm him and take his M41A pulse rifle. When the cloned xenomorphs that were being held at the facility escaped from their cells and started killing the entire crew of the Auriga, including Frank, Hillard and the other mercenaries were stranded on the ship with the aliens, and so they rushed towards the Betty. Death .]] After discovering that Frank had been killed by the xenomorphs, Sabra started to break down in cries and pain, unable to believe on what had happened. Eventually, the group, led by Ellen Ripley, were forced to swim through a galley that had been flooded, Hillard was the last to enter. While swimming, two xenomorphs discovered the survivors and swam to attack them. While Johner was able to kill one of them, the surviving xenomorph was able to grab Sabra by her ankle and drag her to the depths of the flood, where it killed her. Personality Sabra Hillard was one of the most compassionate members of the ''Betty's'' crew, as seen by her desire to save the life of Larry Purvis even after most of her crew suggested leaving him behind. Despite their tough exteriors, she and Elgyn shared a tender and loving relationship, with Hillard moaning in pleasure while having her feet rubbed sensually by Elgyn in their off hours. She was fearful, and when her husband, Frank Elgyn, was killed by a xenomorph aboard the [[USS Auriga (Earth-7149)|USS Auriga]], she was unable to grasp at the situation she and her crew were in, becoming distant from the rest of the group after Frank's death. Before her death, she broke down in tears multiple times. The fear for her live, ironically, led to her death at the hands of a xenomorph, and she was unable to escape the creature in her panic state. Equipment Hillard used a M41A pulse rifle, which she tole from Private First Class Vincent Distephano, as well as a Lacrima 99 shockrifle for support. Category:Earth-7149 Category:Characters of Earth-7149 Category:Females of Earth-7149 Category:Humans of Earth-7149 Category:Deceased characters of Earth-7149 Category:Xenomorph victims (Earth-7149) Category:Betty crew members (Earth-7149) Category:Mercenaries of Earth-7149 Category:Criminals of Earth-7149 Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Gun Wielders Category:Weapons Experts Category:Pilots of Earth-7149 Category:Created by Draft227 Category:Navigators of Earth-7149